memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Particle rifle
ST original Technical book stated a Phaser II maximum range was 90 meters when set at stun. At 2/3 range the weapon could kill. At 1/3 range the weapon could disintegrate. Phase Rifle maximum range was 200 meters when set at stun. As above, 2/3 for kill, 1/3 for disintegrate. I DIDN'T see any indications of: a. ranges for the ENTERPRIZE series weapons for kill and stun nor b. any idea of the number of shots per setting. Any info on this out there? Starfleet use? I wanted to propose something here. In , right before they enter the cargo bay, Archer orders weapons set to stun. We then see the unnamed security guard adjust his rifle, even though it appears to be a standard plasma rifle. Later, when he fires, the beam is an identical beam to the phase pistols. My question is, is this justification enough to add a reference to the fact that Starfleet also used phase rifles in the 22nd century? -Angry Future Romulan 21:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Since no one has responded, I'm going to go ahead and make the addition. -Angry Future Romulan 16:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) EM-41? Phase rifle? Where is the EM-41 designation from? there is a link on EM weapon and other places, that gives this name for the MACO rifle. Also where is the name "phase rifle" actually from? I can't seem to find a canonical account on the Starfleet weapon, except for "Anomaly" where pirates steal the rifles, and later on it is stated that the pirates stole plasma rifles, other than that startrek.com is calling them "pulse rifles" and for the MACO rifle I dont seem to find any references, other than "particle rifle" from startrek.com. Also it seems the word "phase rifle" has apparently never been used on-screen... or in bg or apocrypha, or has it? anyone have info on this... Presumably we assume the Starfleet rifle is a phase weapon because it fires a similar effect than a phase pistol, but bare in mind so does a shuttle-mounted Starfleet plasma cannon... --Pseudohuman 20:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Rename/split Opening this up for discussion... as the current name of this article a bit questionable. In my opinion the Starfleet weapon info should be merged into the plasma rifle article. It would be the closest to an official name based on the script of "Broken Bow". As for the rest of the article I vote for a rename to "particle rifle" as the MACO rifle is named a particle rifle in startrek.com. So a "plasma rifle" / "particle rifle" split is my suggestion at this point. Phase rifle could be a redirect to the particle rifle. Though it would be nice if anyone knows of scripts of the episodes like Vox Sola or ones where MACO rifle is used, if the term phase rifle pops up there... --Pseudohuman 09:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Where do we even get the current name from, if not the scripts? - 00:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) My theory is that it is just fan-speculation based on the similar beam/pulse effects and the precedence that most series have featured a rifle version of a side-arm. Only script I have access to is Broken bow from st-minutiae and that at least establishes the starfleet rifle as a plasma rifle. The only place where phase rifle term is used is the It's a Wrap! auction. I would love to see more of the scripts. --Pseudohuman 08:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm inclined to support this lacking any other name from approved sources. - 08:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I also support this absent evidence of another name.--31dot 10:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Users Gvsualan and Valaraukar uploaded the maco-rifle images on this page and used the term "EM-41 phase rifle" to name those pics. that name pops up in other places as well. I wonder if there is a bg source that has used that name somewhere :P too bad its not cited anywhere. --Pseudohuman 21:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) As there was no further evidence on this, I merged the plasma rifle stuff to plasma rifle, and made pulse rifle a redirect, but I'll leave the renaming of this article to Particle rifle to someone else. --Pseudohuman 22:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC)